The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as xe2x80x98Impatiens wallerianaxe2x80x99 and by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiHopxe2x80x99.
The cultivar of the photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Coquille, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein.
The closest known cultivar of prior art is named xe2x80x98Tioga Hot Pinkxe2x80x99, subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,260.
The impatiens plant of the present invention differs from prior plants, namely xe2x80x98Tioga Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 in at least the following ways:
1. The plant of the present invention has been shown to perform better in the heat than xe2x80x98Tioga Hot Pinkxe2x80x99;
2. The instant cultivar has stronger peduncles than xe2x80x98Tioga Hot Pinkxe2x80x99; and
3. The instant cultivar produces more flowers than xe2x80x98Tioga Hot Pinkxe2x80x99.
These and other characteristics will be apparent to persons skilled in the art.
The present cultivar was developed by standard cross-pollination. Its seed parent is a semi-double impatiens plant with large hot pink semi-double flowers. This plant was designated xe2x80x98B-9X-1377xe2x80x99 (unpatented) under the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The pollen parent is a fully double pollen-producing plant. This plant was designated xe2x80x98B-9X-201xe2x80x99 (unpatented) under the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The instant plant is both male and female sterile, compared to the male parent which is only female sterile. The cross was made in the inventors"" controlled breeding program, and the first asexual reproduction was made at Broadbent, Oreg. Successive asexually reproduced generations have shown the present invention to be stable. Each asexually reproduced generation has been accomplished using cuttings of lateral stems with leaves.
The traits of the cultivar of the present invention that have been observed in each successive generation of asexual reproduction, and which are unique, are the large hot pink fully double flowers, flowers that are positioned above or beyond the foliage, good heat tolerance, dark green foliage and mounded, freely branching and dense plant habit, and both male and female sterility.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.
The following observations, measurements and description of the plants and flowers are based on the environmental and cultural practices at Coquille, Oreg. The following measurements, values and comparisons describe plants grown under a double layer of polyethylene film with temperatures typically ranging from about 55xc2x0 F. to about 85xc2x0 F. during the daytime. Night heat was provided by bench top set at 62xc2x0 F. The individual plants were grown in six-inch Azalea containers in a soiless medium. Plants were liquid fed with high nitrate plus trace elements applied at N level 150 PPM to 2 feed, one leach. Plants started in the last week of June and finished in late September. Light levels were 4,000 to 6,000 ft. candles.
The plant of the present invention has not been observed in all possible environmental and/or cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light level, humidity and also with cultural practices such as fertility, soil and water quality.